Dear Anonymous
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Ally has always written the music column but when she gets offered to write the Dear Anonymous section how can she turn them down the school news paper has never had so many questions but with the girls choice dance right around the corner is Ally biting off more than she can chew especially when her answers start back firing on her. Maybe Dear Anonymous is a harder shoe to fill.


_This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic so please try and be nice_

_I hope you like it R&R _

_I enjoyed writing it_

_If you have a request for a one-shot you can PM me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_

_-Gray_

**Ally's POV**

_I stood with my feet glued to the lights were blinding and then my memories and my fears mixed together as I struggled to tell fact from fiction. I knew what would happen next but it the idea still hurt beyond compare. Laughter engulfed me. The sound echoing in my head threatening to choke me. Lyrics stumbled from my mouth but I myself could barley understand what I was saying as my voice shook and I struggled to hold back my sobs. I thought that they cared about me! that they would suport me but there they stood mocking me as laughter tumbled shamelessly from their mouths as if they had never even cared. How could __**they**__ do this to me? How could __**he**__ do this to me? Then tears started to fall from my eyes bluring my vision as everthing started to fade into nothing._

I woke up gasping for breath. I had been haveing that dream for weeks ever since Austin told me that I could confide in him. It wasn't really a dream it was more of a nightmare. It always started the same with a memorie I had tried to forget ever since it happened when I was 12. However once the memory finished I didn't get to move on to a nice dream, no my mind wasn't nice enough to do something like that. Instead it turned into a nightmare worse than the original memory had been. My friends would apear in the front row laughing at me. They would make rude comments and they would become all that I could see everyone elses image would blur so that all I could see was them and all i could hear was their laughter in my ears. As much as I know that they would never do that they would never do that in real life the idea still horrifies me. Actually that is a lie Trish would probably laugh her ass off and record it so that then she could watch it over and over again. Dez might even laugh too, we aren't really all that close so it wouldn't suprise me and it won't really bother me as much. It's the the fact that in the nightmare **he **laughs at me, **he **taunts me, and if **he** ever did that to me it might brake me. Austin who promised to me that he would always suport me, would never hurt me, just the fact alone that if he did that to me it could break me. That fact alone kills me. The fact that I care so much about what he thinks bothers me. Okay so maybe I have an itsy bitsy crush on him, and maybe it's bigger than that it probably is but I would never admit that to anyone. I couldn't risk ruining our friendship or our partnership.

"Hey Ally could you come down here and take the next couple of shifts behind the counter?" I heard my Dad's voice ask from the other side of the band room door.

"Of course I'll be down in a second," I said as cheerfully as I could. I didn't want to go down stairs and find myself behind the sonic boom counter again. i knew money was tight so I helped because I knew my Dad didn't want to ask me that. He wants to give me everything he just can't aford it. Nobody else our age was forced towork. Maybe next year but at sixteen we stand on the outskirts the lands of too young. The only other person our age I know who has a job is Trish but I don't know if that counts because she gets a new job everyother day.

I stood up and left the band room walking down the stair and up to the counter that I seemed to be find myself at more and more often. I opened up my song book since the store seemed to be deserted I was the only person here so I decided to start writing:

When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry and curse at the wind,

He broke his own heart and I watched as he tryed to reasemble it,

And my Momma swore that she would never let herself again,

and that was the day that I promised that I would never sing of Love if it does not egsist

"What are you writing? Is this one for me or is it for you?" his angelic voice asked as I jumped.

"Gosh you scared me!" I shreiked however when I noticed he was reaching for my book I quickly closed it and tucked it under my arm. he smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. Whenever he smiled I couldn't help but smile too. He did crazy things like that to and as much as it scared me I couldn't ever back away. It dosen't matter though because he is dateing_ Kira_. Oh no! Listen to me I sound like a crazy, jealous fangirl! Okay so maybe IO am two of those things but I am not a fangirl! "No this one is for me." I said it but I felt like it was a lie since it was really about him.

"Can I see it?" Austin asked.

"I'm not done, maybe later,"I said. I would probably never show him but if I ever built up the courage than I would maybe I would show him that song as well as all of the other ones I had writen about him. Ha! like I could ever do that!

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the haunted movie marathon with me and Dez tonight?" He asks. I wish I could say yes but I already promised Trish I would sleep over at her place. Anyway didn't you hear that Dez would be there too! He would laugh 24/7 and it wouldn't be just be me and Austin. Why do I care? _Because you are head over heals! _Oh No! I sound like Trish what is happening to me? _Insulting! _Shut up! I swear sometimes I drive myself crazy,

"Sorry sleepover with Trish remember?" I asked. I think I see disapiontment on his face. In the next second it is gone replaced by his always huge grin. It is wrong of me but I really hope that it was there. That he wanted my company. Don't be stupid he likes Kira!

"By the way I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Kira," he says it so casually that I almost miss it then my insides exspand so that I feel like I am going to exsplode. Why though why would he leave someone like her I thought that he thought that she was perfect! Wait why did he want to tell me this? Probably just because we are friends and he tells me everything.

**Austin's POV**

Nothing! I tell her that I left Kira and nothing. Her eyes don't even grow she just continues to mindlessly clean up the counter. I wanted her to tell me that she was happy for me I wanted her to like **me**. I should have known better she likes idiots like Dallas or Eliot why can't she like **me**? She probably would have said no to the movie thing even if she didn't already have plans why am I so stupid?

"Why I thought you really liked her?" _Because you are all I can ever think about,_ why can't I just tell her that? I have never had trouble with girls why now?_Because you actually like her, _I have liked other girls! _Ally is different and you know it too! _Leave me alone Dez! _Fine! Yesh no need to get so temperamental! _Yes you caught me the voice of my continence sounds a lot like Dez so I nicknamed it after him whatever that's not weird right.

"We weren't right for eachother she could be so winey!" I said trying to come up with any exscuse that wasn't; I like somebody else right now. She would then ask me who until I gave in and I can't handle that at least not from her.

"You're winey too," she replied teasing me a little. I don't know why but I take that personally and I really don't want to. I never let things like that get to me darn it!

"Yeah... well that is why it didn't work all we ever did was wine," I complained. Shit I am wineing right now aren't I? Darn it I am so not helping me right now!

**Ally's POV**

How does he do that. I swear off love because it dosen't egsist but he some how makes my heart mealt just by looking into my eyes. I mean look at my Dad when I was younger he was so full of love and life and now that my parents are divorced he loves me sure but he has lost the possibility of showing it. I can't let that happen to me. So I build up wall after wall only to have Austin tear them all down in a matter of minutes. How dose he do that? Why do I care? He ceartinly dosen't and he would never have even given me a second glance if t weren't for having stolen my song. Sure we are close now but what if he had never visited Sonic Boom? Would he even care? **No,** that was the heart braking answer. Plus how could **he **like **me** I was boaring, mature and plain where as he was the exsact oposite he screamed fun where as one look at me and the person eyes would keep skiming the crowd until they found something intriguing. Usually their eyes would land on the guy who now seemed glued to my hip Austin.

_Ally stop over thinking things! _It still creeps me out that I hear Trish's voice in my head can't we change it to somebody else's voice. _Why do you ask me that every time I guide you? Plus I use her voice because I envy her she can quit a job whenever she wants and here I am unable to quit my job do you think guiding you is easy you never listen! _

"So Ally there is this big dance 3 Saturday's from today, It's girls choice thinking of asking anyone?" Austin asked. _OH! Now that he is available you should totally ask Austin! _Maybe I should just ignore her. _I can hear you, ya know!_

"Nah I was thinking about doing another shift Dad is busy that night and someone needs to run the shop," it wasn't a total lie Dad did need help with the shop that night.

"I'll find someone to cover for you if you want to go," Austin said.

"Austin that's sweet but who would I ask?" I said. Why did this have to be a girls choice dance? _Because even the universe is tired of you playing the best friend it's telling you to make your move! _He would never say yes. _You don't know that he is practically asking you to make your move!_

My phone buzzed it was a text from Trish.

**Ask Austin to the dance trust me there is a 99% chance he will say yes I just spoke with a very reliable source.**

"Um Austin I was wondering..." _Oh so you listen to her but not to me! RUDE!_

**Trish's POV**

Okay so my reliable source is Dez but he is Austin's best friend right? You see me and Dez have been trying to get Austin and Ally together for like ever and now that Kira is out of the picture we finally have our chance! I just wish that I had someone to go to the dance with. My phone buzzed yes it's Ally!

**OMG he said yes!**

I knew it now lets just hope that the answer stays yes until 3 Saturdays from now because things are always changing and the last thing we want is to find an Ally with a broken heart on our hands.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe I am going to the dance with Austin moon! _Cool it ally you sound like a fan girl! _Whatever. I haven't stopped thinking about Austin since I he left! My phone buzzes and it's another text and this time it's from the school news paper. Weird they usually wait until Monday meetings after school to share important information. It's probably nothing just telling me they want do something to my music column. Writing in the weekly news is the job I actually love.

**Ally, we would like to inform you that your music column hasn't been doing so well kids who look at the section want a new voice now you know it happens all the time, don't worry we aren't kicking you off of the comity instead we want you to write the Ask Anonymous section instead, Please reply as soon as you can! **

Ask Anonymous hmm... I loved the music section but even I could tell I was getting repetitive and who knows it might be fun answering 10 different questions every week plus it would be a bigger section in the paper. Would my friends be okay with it, wait I can't tell them I love my friends but their blabber mouths and if to many people know my identity then they will replace me that is why the spot is open anyway Kelly was found out so she needed a replacement. Okay it's settled I am going to do this.

**I would love to write the Dear Anonymous section one question though? When do I start?**

_0.0_

_Okay when I started this story 2 months ago this was not how I thought it would go anyway I can't wait to write chapter two I would love reviews and I love all of you for reading I won't be able to update however I will try and squeeze in a new chapter before Friday if I hit 10 or more reviews!_

_-Gray_


End file.
